


Love smells like coffee at eight in the morning

by xXxCrimsonDreamsxXx



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: Breakfast, Comfort, Declarations Of Love, Domestic Fluff, Ficlet, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Summaries, Living Together, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Romantic Fluff, Sharing Clothes, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:35:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27022117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXxCrimsonDreamsxXx/pseuds/xXxCrimsonDreamsxXx
Summary: "He treasured this first morning kiss, this day that began with Yusaku by his side and the possibility of making him breakfast."
Relationships: Fujiki Yuusaku & Homura Takeru, Fujiki Yuusaku/Homura Takeru
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Love smells like coffee at eight in the morning

**Author's Note:**

> I cheer myself up with random takeyusa
> 
> I wasn't thinking when I wrote this, I just wrote the first thing that came up to my mind.
> 
> And you got this.
> 
> (I would probably stop liking this tomorrow)

He didn't remember how, when or where he had fallen asleep, he thought he was waking up in his room, his bed and alone. However, he was slowly assimilating that the last place he was in Takeru's apartment, and he had been crying uncontrollably from the lingering memories of his suffering. He felt pathetic when he remembered himself and selfish for not considering Takeru's feelings at the time, plus, it seemed like he had fallen asleep at his place.

If there was a feeling that could sum up his situation now, it was shame. Of course, probably if he expressed it to Takeru, he would tell him that there was no reason to feel embarrassed but that would never change how he felt about it. Also, Takeru was one of the few people — perhaps the only one — that he could open up to so letting out his emotions was sometimes something he couldn't control, he wasn't used to it.

The scent of coffee and something that was difficult for him to recognize caused his stomach to rumble and force him to slowly get out of bed. He could see a mess of sheets and crushed pillows. He ran his hand over the area where he remembered Takeru had lain down when he was hugging him last night. The feel of his arms remained as a part of his past, and he clung to the vague memory of how it felt.

Maybe because when he walked to the kitchen he wouldn't have the courage to ask Takeru to hug him. And he realized it when he got out of bed to find out where that tantalizing scent was coming from, seeing that Takeru was making breakfast.

"Ah, I figured you would wake up soon and I wanted to surprise you. Are you hungry?"

Takeru greeted him with a smile, he was still in his pajamas just like Yusaku, who was wearing the clothes he borrowed from Takeru.

Still half asleep, Yusaku nodded vaguely. The truth is that the pancakes looked good and he couldn't wait to eat them, but he just drank the coffee.

"Did you sleep well?" Takeru asked, concern echoing in his voice.

"Yes, better than ever. Although… ” Yusaku bowed his head shyly, “I'm sorry I bothered you"

Takeru stopped focusing on the pancakes to look at Yusaku, frowning. "Bother me? What are you talking about?"

"You didn't have to comfort me, I really…"

He couldn't finish his sentence because Takeru silenced him with a kiss. It was not the first kiss they had given each other, they in some awkward way expressed their feelings and began to get used to breaking the distance. They held hands from time to time, when they were alone they hugged and sometimes Takeru would steal a kiss from Yusaku like just recently.

Sometimes they were shy kisses but at some point they started to be more bold. Takeru tasted every corner of the other's mouth, tasting the coffee he had drunk and feeling his morning breath. He treasured this first morning kiss, this day that began with Yusaku by his side and the possibility of making him breakfast.

It was the first time that he had really tried hard at his breakfast. Although…

"Takeru…" Yusaku interrupted, "Something is burning."

Startled, Takeru forced himself apart to return to the slightly burnt pancakes in his pan. "Shit!"

"That's what you get for distracting yourself." Yusaku smiled slightly, running his fingers over his recently kissed lips.

Takeru was relieved that the breakfast had not been ruined and began to take out two plates to serve. He offered Yusaku first, appreciating every inch of his smile. "You have a beautiful smile, Yusaku," he uttered lost in thought.

Yusaku blushed slightly but Takeru felt his own face was quite hot and looked away in embarrassment. "Wh-I mean …"

"Thanks for the breakfast, Takeru," he did him the favor of not insisting with that comment that made his heart pound and made him smile again. It was hard not to smile when he was alone with Takeru.

"I-It was nothing. In fact, it made me happy that you stayed"

"How long could I stay here?" Yusaku asked, taking a sip of his coffee.

Takeru glanced at him, smiling "Forever"

That shook Yusaku's insides, and he almost choked on the coffee, hearing Takeru chuckled.

To tell the truth, they had nothing established with words. If they wanted to do something, they did it without bothering to name it. If Yusaku wanted to sleep with him, he would; if they wanted to kiss, they kissed. They didn't know if they were dating and if they were ready for something important like living together, although it had sounded like a joke, Yusaku wished it was true and couldn't keep quiet.

There were many things that were sometimes left as a joke but really wanted them to be serious. He wanted to be someone for Takeru, someone he would love unconditionally. Although it showed, he needed to hear it and maybe, Takeru needed to hear those words from him as well.

"Say it again," Yusaku demanded.

Takeru cocked his head, confused.

"Say you want me to stay with you, and this time, be serious. I want to believe for a moment that you really want that"

There was a minute or two of silence and Yusaku felt ridiculous again. He felt that Takeru was looking at him in a different way, despite everything and that he had asked insanely.

But before he regretted his words, Takeru took his chin and forced him to look at him. "I want to be with you, Yusaku. I would like to hear you say that you would stay and live with me if I asked you. So we would have more time together, I could relive this morning when I woke up next to you and that I can have breakfast with you every day, or maybe stay up late in bed. I don't care ... I just want to live with you"

Yusaku opened and closed his mouth. He swallowed heavily, before saying weakly, "Me too."

It was not that he was unsure, it was just that he did not know how to openly express his wishes and hoped that with those two words his true feelings could be heard.

Takeru listened to them and without hesitation, he kissed him again, whispering between his lips: "I love you."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading


End file.
